Something To believe In
by Cheery-and-Broody
Summary: Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis have been bestfriends for 11 years, and now there learning one night can change all of the past and the future in just a few seconds...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story. The characters in my story aren't really anything like in One Tree Hill by the way. I think it's pretty self explanatory but if you have any questions just ask me. Please Review .**

* * *

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had been best friends for about 11 years , their friendship wasn't really surprising for people though. They both came from the wealthiest families in Tree Hill and were destined for greatness, or at least that's how their parent's saw it when they wasn't on vacation or away on business anyway. If someone had to describe Lucas Scott they would probably use words like , _**a player an ass , very hot or captain of the basketball team**_, but that was just the people that thought they knew Lucas, there was only one person who really knew Lucas Scott and that was Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis or some people called her ,_**Queen Bitch,**_ was the other half of the two most popular people at Tree Hill High, not a lot of people liked Brooke whether it was because she slept with their boyfriend or because she was just an evil bitch, she really didn't care as long as people didn't cross her not that anyone ever would though. Brooke was exactly like Lucas but for some reason people acted as though they liked her more, but behind her back they would probably describe her as _**, a vindictive bitch , a slut, definitely a home wrecker and probably head of the cheerleading squad. **_People could describe Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott as many things but no matter what people would always describe them as best friends.

In Tree Hill if there was a party, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott would be there no matter what if they weren't, it wasn't a party worth going to.

" Hey Brooke I've missed you, why didn't you call me back?" this question wasn't very uncommon to Brooke, just like how it wasn't unusual that she didn't have a clue who the guy asking the question was. But she had got used to it over time so she just answered with the same response every time.

"Lost your number sorry… Brad" She lied trying to laugh it off, before he could answer she walked off, she was sure in the distance he said his name was Jack but she didn't care and to be honest she couldn't help but laugh at his naiveness.

"What are you laughing at, ruined someone else's life while I've been away" as soon as she heard his voice she knew who it was and she couldn't help but smile.

" Maybe … hopefully, I can't always remember" She laughed, turning around to hug him.

" I missed you Pretty Girl" He sighed looking at her, and for once he actually meant it and it wasn't just a lie to get in some random girl's pants.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" Brooke teased " I missed you too, Luke" she added, in all the years she had been best friends with Lucas Scott she had never not seen him at all for longer than a day, and when he told her he had to go to high flyers she was happy for him but then she remembered that she would be away from her best friend for 3 months and that just depressed her.

" Obviously I mean no one can live with out me" Lucas joked, he hadn't realized how much he had missed Brooke until he actually saw her.

" Why don't you be a good little boy and go and get me a drink" Brooke ordered, if anybody else spoke to Lucas like that they wouldn't even see tomorrow, but everyone knew Brooke had Lucas wrapped around her finger all she had to do was say jump and he would say how high. So like a _good little boy _he did as he was told.

" **Omg**, is queen bitch smiling he must have been good because I didn't even think you could smile anymore" Rachel snapped teasingly, Rachel Gatina she was probably more like Brooke than Lucas, only she seemed to enjoy causing drama more than Brooke did.

" You are so funny and _actually _I haven't' been having sex" Brooke retorted, she had to admit since Lucas had left she had been more of a bitch than usual but that was only because she had nothing better to do, normally she spent most of her time with Lucas and the other half of the time she was either having sex or shopping.

" So if it isn't that… that must mean your _**husband **_must be back awww" Rachel teased, she was just trying to annoy Brooke but she also did think that Lucas and Brooke would be good together, if only they weren't both such cheating whores.

" Why do you always bring that up, just the thought of me and Lucas doing eww…" Brooke began but couldn't even finish the sentence, everyone always said what a great couple her and Lucas would be but just the though made her feel repulsed. Lucas was her best friend why couldn't people understand that.

" I was just saying you don't have to get so defensive, unless your trying to hide something" Rachel smirked, before walking off to talk to some guy Brooke didn't know, or remember anyway. Her phone vibrating broke her from her thoughts.

' **I'll meet u later gunna talk 2 sum of the team sorry I'll make it up to u Luke x '**

She hated it when he did that usually he did everything for her but when it came to basketball she always came second unless she was dying or something. Well it's his loss she didn't need him to have fun after all it was a party with beer and boys two of her favourite things.

About 2 hours later and Brooke could hardly walk properly, but that happened a lot so people didn't really take notice well most people, Lucas always made sure she was ok and always would, even if he was a bit tipsy himself. When he noticed some guy having to practically carry her upstairs he knew he had to help her, he knew that Brooke frequently did things like this especially after all the rumours he heard in school, eventually he had to accept that most of them was true and Brooke wasn't the innocent angel she acted like in front of him.

" What the fuck do you think your doing!" Lucas shouted harshly, at first it looked as though the guy was going to snap back but as soon as he realized it was Lucas his face went from irritated to terrified, the guy just mumbled incoherently before stumbling off.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" Lucas snapped viciously, he never liked seeing Brooke like this, she meant everything to him and he was supposed to protect her.

Brooke just laughed at Lucas' not even noticing how furious he looked, she just turned around and started staggering upstairs. She knew Lucas would follow he always did when she got this bad, but she liked him following her most people just thought it was for attention and it was a bit but mostly it was just so it showed he cared about her and would always be there for her. She finally stopped when she entered one of the numerous bedrooms.

"Brooke stop!" Lucas demanded, he didn't really understand why he was this angry he had seen her like this before, but it had never really bothered him this much before he just guessed it was because he hadn't seen her in 3 months.

" You can't tell me what to do!" Brooke screamed, she was trying to sound angry but her words just came out slightly slurred so Lucas didn't really take notice.

" I'm just trying to protect you Brooke and stop you from making a big mi" Lucas began, he had sobered up a bit now but still felt a little tipsy.

"Well if you didn't notice I'm a big girl, I don't need protecting" Brooke interrupted, how could he say he was protecting her when he hadn't even been there for 3 months. Just as he was about to open the door to leave Brooke spoke.

" You didn't even call, why didn't you call?" Brooke whispered, he could tell she was holding back tears, and he didn't no if he could handle it if she cried mainly because it was his fault and he knew it.

" Brooke…" Lucas started he didn't even know what to say because his excuse wasn't a good enough reason not to call.

" That's what I thought, you don't have a reason it's just that you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself… you will never change" Brooke replied laughing bitterly, she didn't know why she was so upset Lucas had always been the same. When she pushed passed him she didn't know what to do when he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

" I missed you too much okay, I wanted to call everyday but hearing your voice would of just made it harder to be away from you, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and seeing you literally burst in to tears at the airport nearly killed me… I missed you too much that's why I didn't call **are you happy now**!" Lucas announced shouting the last bit, he could tell by Brooke's face that she didn't know what to say and to be honest he was shocked by his words. But the moment Brooke's lips crashed on to his he had never been so stunned in his life, especially when he willingly granted her tongue access, he felt as though his heart was about to explode, the next thing he knew his hands were slowly undoing her jeans and just as he was about to remove them completely he froze, he nervously looked up to see Brooke's face he could feel her hands trembling beside him, that's when he finally realized what was happening and abruptly pulled back.

" I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing" Lucas mumbled shakily, how could he let this happen she was his best friend he was meant to protect her not sleep with her. Before he could even move Brooke' started pulling his top over his head, quickly getting it off until he was just left in his pants. Lucas immediately carried on unzipping her jeans again while they both made there way to the bed, clothes were quickly discarded around the room. It didn't even cross their minds that they were _best friends._

As Lucas gradually entered her they both quickly found a rhythm as he thrust in and out of her.

" **Lucas!!**" hearing her moan with satisfaction only made him want her more if that was even possible. He could feel her wetness as he slid in and out of her repeatedly, just the feeling of being inside of her made him harder every second, he knew she was approaching her peak as he felt her shudder with pleasure below him and seconds later he did the same before rolling off her exhausted. As they just lay there they both came to the realization of what happened, but they still didn't move an inch, after all if they moved that meant they had to deal with the repercussions and that was something neither of them had ever had to before.

* * *

**I know it's short but I just wanted to know what people thought and if people think I should carry on. If you do make sure you review please!**

**Thanks For Reading. Please Review .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter two I don't know if it's that good but please enjoy. And don't forget to review. In this chapter I introduce Nathan. And I just want to thank everyone for there reviews. I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

Avoiding Brooke wasn't as hard as Lucas had expected, that was probably because she hadn't been in school since or answered any of his calls. He didn't really want to face Brooke after what happened but then he realized they had been friends to long to just give up, so ever since he had called her every day several times and had even gone round to Rachel's to ask her to talk to Brooke, but every time he came up with nothing and he had never been more glad that it was weekend. If he could go back he wouldn't have let it happen and he definitely wouldn't of reacted the way he did.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_As he just lay there he couldn't get the images of her body out of his mind, this wasn't supposed to happen and he wasn't supposed to feel happy about it, he was supposed to feel guilt and regret but he didn't. And he just figured it was because what Nathan said was true, deep down he would always be in love with his best friend no matter how much time passed. But he couldn't tell Brooke that, the only person who had ever known he used to be in love with Brooke was Nathan and it was going to stay that way. So as he hurriedly gathered his clothes that was scattered around the room and put his pants on silently, he crept out of the bedroom he didn't look back once to see his naked best friend sleeping because if he did he wouldn't be able to leave._

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He knew it was wrong to just leave her but he didn't know what to do, he was in love with his best friend how was he supposed to deal with that. So instead of working it out he decided to ignore it just like he had been for 3 years.

"Still pining for Brooke, You seriously need to get laid or something because you are starting to depress me" Nathan joked, It was times like this when Lucas wondered why he even liked his brother. He didn't seem to know anything, but maybe that was because he hadn't been in love.

" Why don't you just stay out of my fucking business!" Lucas snapped, maybe he was so angry because he hadn't slept properly in 8 days because all he could think about was Brooke and every inch of her body, it was hard when he didn't know what she looked like naked, but at least then he could imagine that she had something wrong with her, but now he couldn't do that because her body was amazing and everything about her was perfect.

" Okay because you haven't had sex in 8 days and you must be very frustrated I'm going to let you off" Nathan explained smirking " But seriously man, you need to talk to Brooke you fucked her it's not a big deal, if you haven't noticed you both do that a lot, just go and talk to her and tell her your sorry and that you want to be friend again you never know she might of missed you as much as you have missed her" Nathan stated, Lucas didn't know where Nathan came up with these speeches but they always seemed to help him on some level.

" Your right I should just go and talk to her, I mean we have always been able to talk no matter what" Lucas said more to himself than Nathan, now all he had to do was get enough courage to speak to her.

When Brooke woke up alone in bed she just felt like curling up and dying, she had slept with her best friend something that she swore never to do. The worst part was she wasn't that drunk she knew what she was doing but she didn't want to stop, she had kind of wondered what Lucas would be like in bed even if she would never admit to it. The truth was Lucas was incredible in bed, to be honest he was the best she had ever had by far, but she wasn't supposed to think things like that about her best friend. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew what had happened, and she also knew it would be the most awkward thing she had ever been through but when she realized she was alone, she didn't feel relieved she just felt hurt and used. She never thought Lucas would treat her like one of the slut's he hooked up with, but he had he had just left her because he was a coward and he couldn't handle real problems. It did make her feel a it better when he called nearly every second but then his neediness just got annoying, and when Rachel came round to talk to her she had forgiven him because he hated Rachel but he had asked for her help, but she just wanted him to squirm a bit more. But all her thought of Lucas had gone when she got a phone call off her dad saying he was coming home in 2 weeks, and from then on she just lay in bed in the darkness crying.

When Brooke didn't answer the door he had thought about just leaving but he couldn't do that again no matter how terrified he was, so he just opened the door with the key she gave him for emergencies. There was no light in her house at all and at first he thought she wasn't in but then he heard a quiet weeping from upstairs. When he opened the door to her room he was shaken by what he saw, Brooke rarely looked vulnerable but lay in her bed crying he had never seen her look so weak in his life, he wanted to comfort her but was afraid that maybe he would scare her so instead he spoke up.

" What's wrong pretty girl, don't cry" Lucas whispered slowly making his way towards her bed.

"Lucas?" She questioned lifting up to look at him, she never expected to see him, she knew he had felt guilty but he had only called and asked for other peoples help, he had never actually came to say sorry face to face.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Lucas asked his tone dripping with worry as he sat on the bed, he hated to see her cry but seeing her this broken nearly killed him. Instead of answering she moved closer to him.

"Brooke" Lucas said unsure, he could feel his heart rate increaseas she carried on moving closer tom him until their lips were inches apart.

" I need you" Brooke mumbled, closing the gap in between them Lucas instantly retaliated slipping his tongue into her mouth immediately gaining access, after all he had been fantasizing about Brooke ever since he was 14, Brooke slowly laid back pulling Lucas on top of her whilst his hands roamed her body relishing in the feel of her skin beneath him he began to plant kisses down her stomach until he reached the hem of her shorts , she could feel him growing harder every second and being with Lucas made her forget all about her problems and all she felt was pleasure as he slid his finger inside of her gently massaging her clit, he couldn't help but feel proud of how wet she was already knowing it was him who caused it.

" I need you inside of me" Brooke murmured, struggling to contain her pleasure as he inserted another finger into her and began massaging her clit again. He looked up just to make sure Brooke was certain, she just responded by leisurely pulling her bottoms off leaving her just in a thong and bra. That was all the Lucas needed to know as he removed his jeans and top with hesitation, before long there were both fully exposed.

As Lucas entered her it was as though they had been doing it all of there life as they both instantly found a rhythm, he thrust in and out of her as he gradually increased the pace causing Brooke to moan loudly and dig her nails into his bare back to suppress her from screaming his name, it didn't take that long for her to reach her climax as she tightened around him and just hearing her orgasm made Lucas cum seconds later , as he pulled out of Brooke and collapsed beside her, they just lay there panting. Lucas kissed the side of Brooke's cheek surprising her but causing her to move towards him and just lay in his arms. Lucas gave her just what she needed the feeling of security and he was the only person who made her feel loved and like she was good enough.

When Brooke woke up alone again she felt so ridiculous for making the same mistake twice, the next thing she thought about was how much of an ass Lucas was for using her again.

" What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked walking in her room, he knew what she was thinking, that he had left again but he promised him self he would never do that again.

" Erm… nothing" Brooke lied, when she realized she was sitting up with out anything to cover her up she had never felt so self conscious in her life and hastily wrapped her blanket around her, Lucas couldn't help but burst out laughing at her sudden movement.

" It's a bit too late to cover up now, I've seen it all before _**twice**_" Lucas smirked, here it comes Brooke thought, the smug arrogant Lucas.

" Don't look so happy, your not that good" Brooke retorted, well if he could be an ass she could be a bitch.

" So bad you came back for seconds" Lucas teased raising his eyebrow, " Seriously what was wrong when I came in, I meant to ask but something came up" Lucas joked, they could tease each other all day but he needed to know what made her so hurt that she just lay in bed crying.

"Oh I know **something **came up" Brooke laughed, she really didn't want to speak about it, she knew Lucas would go mad if he found out and she didn't want that.

Lucas just looked at her sternly he knew she was trying to avoid the subject.

" It's nothing Lucas, I was just over reacting" Brooke snapped, getting up off the bed to try and avoid Lucas, but he just got up and stood next to her.

" Brooke how long have we known each other ---- forever, and no matter what I will always be here for you, please just talk to me, were are best friends remember" Lucas said, she hated when he talked like that, with big speeches because she knew that it made her want to tell him and eventually she probably would , after all he was the only person who was ever there for her and she didn't want to push him away.

" Best friends watch movies and tell each other secrets, best friends **don't** have sex" Brooke explained laughing, she was running out of excuses not to tell him so now she was just trying to change the subject to anything.

" Well if it's great sex I'm sure they would do it to, and like you said best friend's tell each other secrets, so…" Lucas questioned, he wasn't going to give up, if something was hurting her then he would have to stop it somehow.

" My dad is coming home, are you happy now" Brooke sighed holding back tears, she could tell he was getting more furious every second so she did the only thing she could think of, and jumped forward to kiss him it wasn't as heated as the other kisses but it definitely had an effect on both of them. Lucas was the first to pull away, he had never seen Brooke blush all the time he had known her but right now she was so embarrassed she couldn't help it, he just pulled her forward into a hug.

" Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you again I promise" Lucas explained sighing. He didn't know what he was going to do but he would never let her father hurt her again. Even if he had to protect her with his life.

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short to but, I just wanted to update as soon as I could. Please make sure you review. And if anyone has any ideas of who Nathan should start dating just tell me, I think I know who I might do but give me your opinions it will either be: Rachel, Peyton or Haley.**

********

**I know it's short but I just wanted to know what people thought and if people think I should carry on. If you do make sure you review please!******

Thanks For Reading. Please Review . Thank you to everyone that has reviewed.

Kikinoelle

Brucas224

Brucs2gether

Brucas10

BDavisLScott23

Amy-r-3

RavenCheerLeader

Etfanalltheway


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3, sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy. Anyway I hope you like it and Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Ever since Lucas found out about Brooke's dad coming back he had hardly left her side and Brooke was getting sick of it. He had even made her move into his house, after all his parents were always away on business and loved Brooke anyway. Even though Lucas and Brooke had spent nearly every minute together nothing else had happened since he found her in her room, and to be honest he felt a bit ashamed of him self for taking advantage of Brooke when she was vulnerable. Lucas knew Brooke didn't feel the same way as him and never would so after that night he decided to just bury his feelings and never let anything like that happen again.

" Lucas!" Brooke's scream immediately got his attention as he literally flew down the hall not even noticing he was charging into the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you!" Brooke shouted holding the towel tightly around her waist.

She actually found it funny how uncomfortable he looked but she just wanted him to feel worse.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt or something" Lucas explained, trying to look anywhere but at her. When he heard Brooke laugh he couldn't help but look up, and when he did he realized it was a big mistake as his eyes roamed her body, he could feel him self getting harder every time his eyes landed on her.

"I just wanted to see if you were making me breakfast…and If you want me to stay here we really need to set some rules" Brooke stated casually, she didn't seem fazed by the situation at all.

" I've got to go… burn breakfast you know" Lucas mumbled before rapidly leaving, he couldn't let her see what effect she had on him and if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. As soon as he got out of the bathroom he heard her shout his name again but instead of charging in he just popped his head round the door.

" And by the way you really need to control your little friend" She teased, laughing hysterically. Lucas just slammed the door before she could say anything else.

Brooke still hadn't stopped thinking about this morning she wished she could tell Rachel but that would mean Rachel telling her how, her and Lucas were meant to be together which made her laugh more than this morning. Yes she had to admit having sex with Lucas wasn't as bad as she thought actually it was incredible, but it was just sex it didn't mean anything. She did love Lucas but in a totally different way and Lucas definitely wasn't in love with her.

" Trying to figure out what guy you hooked up with last night" Rachel laughed sitting down. She actually knew for a fact that Brooke hadn't had sex last night, in fact she had heard that it had been about a week since Brooke had even looked at a guy, well she did hear it off Bevin so she decided to see what was wrong her self.

" Surprisingly no, I actually haven't had sex in what seems like forever"Brooke gloated, she was actually quite proud that it had been so long it was probably a record for her, she would probably be more proud if she wasn't so horny but no matter what she did, Lucas had forbidden sex.

" So it's true, Tree Hill Slut has lost her touch" Rachel joked, she knew exactly how to get to Brooke and from the look on Brooke's face it was working, the most important thing to Brooke was reputation and she would never lose it even if her reputation was Tree Hill Slut.

" You wish, I will never lose my touch" Brooke retorted " I just had to regain my strength" Brooke added smirking. She actually hadn't really been in the mood for random sex lately.

" Well he must of worn you out then, so tell me who was your last conquest" Rachel questioned raising her eyebrows.

" Just some random guy, you know me" Brooke said trying to laugh it off, obviously it wasn't working because Rachel just looked at her knowingly.

" So Brookie has a secret, you have got 5 seconds to tell me or I will tell your precious Lucas about how you hooked up with his brother just because he got his friend a better present than you for Christmas" Rachel replied nonchalantly , Brooke never understood how Rachel always looked so innocent when she was doing something so evil.

" You wouldn't dare, and anyway he deserved it getting that slut a better present than me she moved away with out even telling him I mean who does that" Brooke snapped harshly, she hated talking about her, she didn't like to admit it but she was jealous because at one time Lucas did have another best friend and she didn't like any girl except her being in his life, she didn't care about the girls he slept with because they only lasted a couple of hours, but she was around for a lot longer.

" Stop changing the subject, now are you going to tell me or not" Rachel asked, she wouldn't really tell Lucas about Nathan, but Brooke would do anything to stop her from telling Lucas about it in her opinion it was because she was in love with Lucas even though she didn't realize it yet.

" Okay but you can't interrupt and after I've told you keep your mouth shut, I don't want to hear anything you have to say Okay" Brooke explained, Rachel just sighed but nodded.

" It was Lucas… I slept with Lucas" Brooked whispered just loud enough to hear, she never thought she would see it but Rachel actually looked speechless.

"Twice"

"So how is your quest for the elusive Brooke Davis going" Nathan smirked, walking towards Lucas. Lucas had been at the river court for about 2 hours he had a lot on his mind and surprisingly not all about Brooke. He always came to the river court when he needed to think it was where he spent all his time growing up when his parents were fighting, and it was where he found his first love, basketball , he had loved basketball since his dad had forced a ball into his hands. It was pretty much all he cared about other than Brooke.

" Are you ignoring me because of my comment, or because your in Brooke land" Nathan teased, he loved his brother but for the past few days he had been very distant at first he thought it was Brooke but, Lucas always spoke to him about his problems with her.

" Oh sorry, I was just thinking I have a lot on my mind" Lucas stated, before throwing the basketball towards the net and just like he expected it missed, he hadn't got one in since he got here and he knew why but he didn't want to tell Nathan about his problems.

" Okay seriously what is wrong with you, I don't think I have seen you miss a shot since you were 11" Nathan explained " If this whole thing with Brooke is really effecting you that bad just tell her how you feel, you never know she might feel the same way, besides your game sucks and you need to fix it before season starts" Nathan laughed, he never really did like serious questions that much.

"It's not Brooke… well it is but oh I don't even know anymore" Lucas sighed, it wasn't anything about what Brooke was doing, but he knew when Brooke found out she would end up moving back home and he didn't want that.

"Slow down man, and tell me whats up" Nathan asked, he hated seeing his brother this torn up and he knew only Brooke could make him feel like this.

" Haley's coming home" three words, three words that changed everything and not the good kind of change. Haley James she was the kind of girl that would make you fall in love with her then make your world come crashing down. And it didn't help when she left Nathan heart broken for no reason at all. Or at least everyone thought it was for no reason.

" Broody" Brooke shouted cheerfully opening Lucas' bedroom, God she hated when he read it was always so much harder to get his attention.

" Lucas I'm bleeding" Brooke cried, it took Lucas about 1 second to jump up from the bed and check on her.

" You are so easy, anyway now I've got your attention I need help one word shopping I need to go and by me I mean we I seriously need some new clothes I mean school starts in two days how bad is that and that slut Rachel said she had a date I mean as if she would have a date everyone knows she doesn't do the whole dating thing I mean everyone in school knows and Bevin said" Brooke rambled, no one ever understood what Brooke was talking about except Lucas and sometimes Rachel.

" I don't have a clue what your on about but I have a feeling this conversation leads to me going shopping for hours and hours while you decide what top you want out of like the red or blue one and in the end you will buy both" Lucas sighed laughing, he knew he would give in and end up going it was Brooke after all, but he liked to hold out as long as possible to seem more of a man.

" Awww it's so cute when you try to resist, but you and me both know your going so let's just skip the whole I'm not going thing and you tell me what's going on with you" Brooke explained, sitting on the bed.

" Me?… nothing's going on with me you know just nervous about basketball coming up, If we don't win the first game Whitey is going to kill us" Lucas lied, he never could lie to Brooke but this time he was hoping it worked, by the look on Brooke's face though hope didn't exist.

" Okay now you have ten seconds to tell me the truth because you are never nervous about basketball, because as soon as you step on the court you are not my best friend you are an arrogant self absorbed ass, no offence… so what's really going on and by the look on your face I'm guessing your trying to hide it from me because it will either, hurt my feeling or piss me off my guess is number two" Brooke said, she could always read him like a book and most of the time that wasn't a good thing.

" First of all some offence taken and second I will only tell you if you promise not to shoot the messenger" Lucas asked seriously, Brooke just looked at him irritably "Haley is coming home tomorrow and I kind of said she could stay here by accident" Lucas sighed trying to get it over with quickly. He knew she wouldn't be happy but she didn't just look unhappy she looked completely furious.

"Great , that's just great I hope she makes it in time to help me move some boxes back to my house, because I am not staying in the same house as that manipulative slut!" Brooke screamed viciously, Haley James was the only person who could make her feel so infuriated that she just wanted to strangle someone. What pissed Brooke off more was that everyone else thought she was so innocent and perfect and Lucas was one of them people.

"Brooke…"

" It's either me or her Lucas, choose" Brooke exclaimed, she didn't want to give him an ultimatum but it was her only option she would not live with that bitch even if someone paid her.

" Why do you have to do this, Brooke you know it's you of course I would choose you over her any day but it doesn't have to come to this, if you just got to kno" Lucas began.

" Don't even finish that sentence, just tell me Lucas are you picking me because if you choose her I'll leave but you have to understand if you pick her , our friendship will be over" Brooke announced, she knew he thought she was being a bitch but if it would keep her away from him then that's what she would be. She didn't want to be possessive but Lucas was her best friend and no one else could have him.

" Brooke you mean everything to me and even though I care about Haley you mean so much more to me, of course I choose you" Lucas sighed, " And it will always be you before anybody else, that's why your doing this because you know that you can't lose, I mean how could you lose everybody knows your more than just a friend to me… well everybody except you unless your not totally clueless and your just messing with my head like you do with every other guy, is that all I am to you just some toy that you can play with until you get bored… answer me Brooke is that what I am to you or do I actually mean something!" Lucas screamed, he didn't mean to sound so angry, but she always made him like this.

" Lucas' you know I care about you a lot but we are best friends, and you should know that I would never play with your head you mean everything to me, your all I have, what do you want me to do" Brooke cried, she didn't want to lose him as her best friend, but she didn't know if she was ready for a relationship with him. If it didn't workout they probably wouldn't ever talk again, and without Lucas she had nobody. And being alone was her worst fear.

" I have known you all my life Lucas and I don't want to lose you, I didn't ask for you to love me" Brooke added her crying just kept getting worse, she didn't like to deal with situations like this. She didn't know how to deal with situations like this.

" No you didn't but I did anyway, I can't help the way I feel…" Lucas trailed off, he hated seeing her like this the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

" Can't we just go back, to the way thing were before" Brooke sobbed, she just wanted them to be Brooke and Lucas friends.

" I don't know if I can do that, You want to just act like this never happened just go back to sleeping with random people that don't mean anything FINE!, Let's go back let's act like this never happened, that's what everyone in this town does best anyway." Lucas shouted, he didn't expect Brooke to shout that she felt the same way but she didn't even seem like she cared about him at all. He looked at her to see what she was thinking but she wasn't even looking him in the eyes. He just sighed and walked away. In Tree Hill that's another thing people do.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

They hadn't talked for 7 days exactly, ever since that night nothing was the same. They hadn't gone back to before, it had got worse just like he expected. Him and Brooke hardly ever fought and if they did it lasted about 15 minutes at most but this time was different, they weren't fighting, they weren't anything. Ever since that night Lucas had felt an ache in his heart, so he did the only thing he knew would make it go away.

"Where are you going baby" She asked curiously, lifting up.

" I have to go, you know how it works Peyton, I'll call you" Lucas retorted, before walking out of the room quietly. He was sure he heard her say something like, you can't keep doing this , but he didn't care. Why should he, the girls he hooked up with meant nothing to him. There was only one girl who meant something to him and he had lost her.

"Brooke, please stop sulking it is really getting annoying" Rachel sighed, sitting next to Brooke on the sofa. Brooke had been staying at Rachel's for the past week she could go home now because her dad had called saying he had to stay for a few more weeks, but her house always felt so lonely. And she definitely wasn't going back to Lucas.

" Are you going to get dressed for school today, or are you just going to skip **again!**" Rachel asked emphasizing the last word. She knew what was wrong with Brooke but she really didn't see what the big deal was. So Brooke and Lucas slept together, she had to admit at first she was shocked but it was kind of expected.

" I am not going in to school, Lucas will be there" Brooke replied, she couldn't face Lucas. He had practically told her he loved her and she had just shoved it back in his face.

" You are going to have to sort it out at some point, you two have been best friends for like ever" Rachel responded, she was sick of the depressed Brooke, She missed the fun cheery Brooke. And if talking to Lucas was what it took to get that Brooke back, then that was what would happen.

" He virtually told me he loved me, and I just said can we just act like that never happened" Brooke explained, She knew she would have to face him at some point but she was going to hold out as long as possible.

" Well he can't love you that much because he has been sleeping with that slut Peyton like all week, everyone knows" Rachel said casually, she didn't want to tell her but she had to say something, and if she knew Brooke as well as she thought then her plan would work.

" What!, he would not do that, he knows I hate her she slept with my boyfriend when we were freshman, Lucas kicked his ass for it" Brooke explained, Lucas wouldn't do that, he hated Peyton as much as she did. Peyton had hurt her and he hated it when people hurt her. Why would he do that, just because she didn't say she was in love with him. God he was such an asshole.

" He would not sleep with that whore, would he?" Brooke asked, more to her self than to Rachel.

" I'm sorry but he has, everyone at school knows, they guessed that's why you weren't in school. I think one of the rumours was … You found them in bed together and killed your self… or there is one that you got so jealous that you slept with some random guy on the street and got HIV" Rachel said laughing, she didn't think the first one was funny but the HIV one was, only because she made that up though, she had to do something after all Brooke was her only competition in Tree Hill and that definitely put people off.

" I don't care about stupid high school rumours I need to speak to Lucas, there is no way he would sleep with Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke snapped, this had to be a rumour to Lucas would not be so mad that he would the worst thing possible. Rachel couldn't help but smile, of course she was right, she always was.

" And Rachel, Bevin called she just wanted to know if I had HIV and when I asked who told her she said someone called…. Rachel Gatina isn't that weird how you have the same name" Brooke shouted knowingly, Rachel just looked away nervously before Brooke slammed the front door. She would deal with Rachel later, right now she had to speak to Lucas.

Lucas had done nothing but sit in front of the TV all day, he really didn't want to go in school today. He knew Brooke wouldn't be there, and he knew Peyton would be and all she did was complain. If he wanted a girlfriend he would get one, and it definitely wouldn't be her, Peyton Sawyer was a slut and only good for one thing. His thoughts were interrupted as Brooke burst through the door looking very pissed off. She didn't speak she just walked up to him and slapped him, **hard**, he flinched as he heard the noise echo throughout the house.

" How could you fuck that slut!" Brooke screamed, furiously. Oh it all made sense now, to be honest though he thought he deserved more than a slap.

" Brooke… I'm so sorry" Lucas replied, he knew that wasn't good enough but that was the only words that would come out.

" Your sorry!… Lucas you could have slept with anyone to get back at me but why her, out of all people you chose **her**" Brooke snapped, she wished it wasn't true but by the look on his face when she said he had slept with someone, she knew it was true. She felt disgusted how could he sleep with Peyton if he supposedly loved her.

" It was a mistake it meant nothing… I love you, I don't want anybody else just you but you don't want me you made that very clear" Lucas retorted, she didn't have the right to be angry she rejected him, what did she expect for him to wait around until she was ready for a serious relationship.

" If you loved me you wouldn't of slept with her Lucas, you don't know what love is, neither of us do and that's why we are so messed up… because no one has ever loved us" Brooke cried defeated, she couldn't shout anymore. It didn't change what he did he had done it and that was all there was to it.

" That is not true, I love you Brooke" Lucas responded, he hadn't cried in front of Brooke since he was 8 years old when his dad made him play basketball for 14 hours without stopping, and then when he missed a shot whacked him to the floor. Nothing was ever good enough for his father. But he didn't care he just wanted to be good enough for Brooke.

" I just need you to let me in, I just need you to let me love you" Lucas said, he sounded like he was practically begging. Brooke couldn't remember the last time Lucas had cried in front of her but it had been a long time, he was always the strong one in their friendship. But here he was asking her to let him in and she wanted to, but it was just hard for her she had always found it hard trusting people, even Lucas. But she couldn't lose him.

" I … L Lo… Lo" Brooke stuttered, it was then that she realized she had never actually ever said I love you to anyone, not even her parents.

He quickly leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, he didn't need her to finish her sentence.

He felt giddy. Exhilarated. Hot. Horny, even. But most of all he felt love. Lucas knew from the first time he met Brooke he had wanted this. He knew the first time Brooke touched his hand, when the electricity shot through him, She was the one. He needed for Brooke to love him. Yet, she never did.

Until now.

At first she moved slowly. Beginning with placing her hand on his knee, until she slowly slid it further and further up his leg, making him instantly hard. Lucas' breathing hitched the further up her hand travelled. It wandered back towards his knee again, teasing him, driving him crazy. At one point she was so dangerously close to his throbbing erection he thought he would cum right then and there. But he just managed to restrain himself, enjoying the shocks and shivers flowing through his body.

Then, the teasing got the better of him and Lucas pulled Brooke down into a long, heated kiss. At first she didn't respond to him, probably due to complete shock. When she did, he thought he would explode with happiness. He had wanted to kiss Brooke for so long since the first time they kissed, not only was he kissing her but she was kissing him back. Brooke's tongue flicked out and tried to prise his lips open. Obediently, he opened his mouth and allowed her to slide it in. The tip of his tongue touched hers as he lightly sucked on it, making her gasp. The need for air was beginning to get to both of them. Lucas had to breathe, but he didn't want to pull away from probably the best, kiss of his life.

Regrettably, he pulled away, panting like a dog. Brooke looked over at him, noticing a small glow emitting from his face. This was the first time she had seen him glow. She smiled knowing it was her who had caused it. Lucas' lips were red, puffy and bruised. Brooke couldn't help but think hers must look the same. Her deep, hazel green eyes stared back into his ocean blue ones. His, she noticed, were slightly darker with lust. Not knowing how to feel about it Brooke broke the gaze.

Brooke leant over him and whispered in his ear. Her words making his already hardened self, harder. "I want you"

All previous thoughts about what he knew was banished from his mind. Instead, Lucas found his head leaning into Brooke's neck as he sucked on it gently. Brooke gasped as he bit down on it slightly, leaving his mark. Lucas kissed it as though apologising then sucked on it once more, more softly this time.

Brooke couldn't take his teasing any longer. She needed him. And now. He wasn't sure how, or when but soon Brooke was straddling his lap on the sofa, kissing him once again. Breaking away Brooke stood up and pulled him up with her. She hastily grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom across the hall in his house.

They entered it in a flurry of heated kisses and careless footing, colliding with various objects along the way.

That's how they got where they were right now. Laid upon the bed, Lucas could feel his heart rate get faster and faster as her chest, hips, bum and legs were revealed to him at an excruciatingly slow pace. When she reaches for the waistband of the boxers she borrowed from him, Lucas twitched in anticipation, almost drooling with the amount of sex appeal she contained. But she stops. Lucas whined in frustration and annoyance, getting fed up of her teasing.

Brooke smirked at him. She knows what she is doing to him, and she is taking full advantage. Brooke walked over to the bed and pushed Lucas back, getting on top of him and kissing him full on the lips.

She pulls away, smiling down at him . "These need to come off," she whispered in his ear whilst tugging on his boxers. They were pulled off quickly and discarded somewhere near the bed. She goes to where his top button lies. Slowly, once again teasingly, she undid each one, her lips following the trail made by her hands. Lucas shirt is quickly discarded too.

Lucas look into her eyes again. The same, lust-filled passion is still there. He stared at her for approval and she nods quickly. Somewhere within him, he thinks she loves him. Deep down, he just hopes it is true.

She let him get on top because she knows he wants to be the dominant one. She knows he likes to be in control of any situation, why should this be any different?

Forgetting all about foreplay Lucas thrusts into her without warning, she knows he doesn't mean to hurt her, but that doesn't stop the sharp intake of breath or the painful whimper that emitted from her mouth. He stops dead in his tracks, to allow her time to compose her self.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. Are you okay?" he asks concerned. 'you just thrust into me without warning how would you feel if I stuck a stick up your ass?' Brooke snapped viciously.

The burning pain subsided slightly as she get used to him again. "Carry on" she whispered, barely audible. But he heard her, and began to rock his hips back and forth slowly, hesitantly even. Then, the thrusting began. Soon Lucas built up a steady rhythm, getting faster and faster. Brooke's pain from before eventually dulled as her body gave way to pleasure, eliciting moans of ecstasy from both of them.

Lucas decreased his pace but got rougher as he neared his peak, and his hand travelled down towards Brooke's wetness, helping her along by stroking it in time with his thrusts. That was all she needed. As she emitted one long, loud moan as she was pushed over the edge, Lucas followed shortly after. Then collapsed on top of her, physically drained. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying his body against hers.

After he pulled out he lay next to her. His arms still wrapped around Brooke. Until he heard her breathing even out, indicating she was asleep.

"I love you," Lucas whispered, kissing her forehead. He didn't know when but at some point he fell asleep too, just hoping she was still there when he woke up.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

" Stop staring at me" he didn't mean to stare but he couldn't believe it. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis dating officially, it was like a dream.

" I can't help it, your so beautiful" Lucas replied smiling, he had always known Brooke was beautiful but she seemed even more beautiful than usual.

" You are cheesy, what time is it don't we have school" Brooke said sitting up, the school president never set a bad example. She needed to make sure she looked good for school.

" It's only 6:30, we have plenty of time to do what ever we want" Lucas said raising his eyebrow suggestively, he had a few things in mind, that would help pass the time.

" And I bet you have some suggestions, but I've got to get dressed. It takes time to look as good as I do" Brooke said jumping up away from Lucas. Staying in bed with Lucas sounded appealing, but she had an image to uphold.

" Come back to bed, we have hours to get dressed" Lucas whined, he wanted to hold her in his arms a little longer.

" Sorry broody, your going to have to think of some other way to satisfy yourself" Brooke laughed, she liked the feeling of being with Lucas. But she was still scared that it could ruin their friendship. If their relationship was anything like last night though, she wouldn't mind. She had never felt so good in her life and it made her wonder why she had never slept with Lucas before.

" I've got to go, my stuff is at Rachel's" Brooke explained grabbing the door handle and giving Lucas a small smile.

" Okay … I love you Brooke" Lucas said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

" Yeah, I know" Brooke sighed, before walking out of the bedroom. He wasn't angry that she didn't say it back. She just wasn't ready to say it yet, he could wait as long as it took though.

For once she was actually looking forward to school. It was the first day that her and Lucas was an official couple and everyone would know about it. She was worried how he felt about the fact that she didn't say I love you back though. She loved Lucas she was sure of it, but it was a huge thing to say I love you to someone, she wanted to make sure it was the right timing.

" You have sex hair" Rachel said raising her eyebrow, crap how could she not think Rachel would be here.

" What, I have no idea what your on about" Brooke lied, it wasn't that she didn't want Rachel to know. She just wanted her to find out at school like everyone else.

" Whatever you say bitch, you're here for some clothes right?" Rachel asked, she didn't need to ask. She already knew, she knew before Brooke did.

" But I'm guessing your going to be staying over at Lucas' a lot so should just take some clothes over there" Rachel said smirking before walking out. Brooke let out a small laugh before grabbing some clothes to wear. It was weird how well Rachel knew her sometimes.

" Slut, if you hurry up I can give you a ride" Rachel said popping her head round the door.

" It's fine, Lucas is going to pick me up. I will see you in school" Brooke replied pulling a top over her head. Rachel just mumbled a whatever before she heard the front door close. She had never been so nervous about going to school before, she knew Lucas didn't think it would be weird but she had a totally different opinion. They were both known as players sleeping around is what they did, and now they were a couple. It was either the perfect couple or a huge disaster waiting to happen. Lucas beeping dragged her from her thoughts, I guess she was just going to have to wait and see.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" Hey, it's going to be fine trust me" Lucas said trying to reassure Brooke as they stepped out of the car. She didn't look very sure though, he just walked up and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it before he let it fall and just slipped his fingers in-between hers. They could feel everyone's eyes on them as they walked down the hallway hand in hand hearing the little whispers of people staring. To say Brooke was glad when they reached her locker was an understatement.

" It will get old eventually, there will be some new gossip this is Tree Hill" Lucas joked trying to make her feel better, he let go of her hand trying to make her feel more comfortable.

" I'm fine, I just don't want people interfering. This is serious I don't want to screw it up Luke" Brooke said, if she lost him she didn't know what she would do. He was her boyfriend but he was also her best friend.

" This is so serious pretty girl, you want to go have sex in the janitors closet" Lucas teased laughing hysterically, Brooke's expression just looked annoyed.

" I was joking, this is not going to get screwed up because I love you and I will not let anyone interfere pretty girl" Lucas stated simply, just as Brooke was about to kiss him they both heard gagging from behind them.

" You guys knock me sick, and you are blocking my locker Scott so move it" Rachel retorted playfully, she did not need this first thing in the morning.

" You should be thankful I told Brooke about blond bimbo, otherwise she wouldn't of gone your house and you wouldn't be together now… so your welcome" Rachel said genuinely proud of her self, in her opinion she was the whole reason they were together.

" Yeah thanks for that, I think I can still feel the slap now" Lucas said rubbing his face, he never knew Brooke could slap so hard.

" No way you slapped him, this is better than I thought. Angry sex is always so much better" Rachel laughed, she knew Brooke would be pissed but she didn't expect her to slap him.

" Well you deserved it, sleeping with that whore, which by the way I have still not forgiven you for. Should get you checked out" Brooke retorted, just thinking about it made her angry.

" It's better than him sleeping with Haley" Rachel added in, it was just like her to add fuel to the fire. Brooke snapped her head round to look at her.

" Did I say you could mention her name, and you better fucking not of fucked her because if you have I am never touching you again" Brooke snapped, Brooke just laughed as Lucas gave a lost expression.

" You know I have not slept with Haley, I wouldn't do that" Lucas responded confused, all three just stood in the hallway not even noticing they were the only ones there.

" I bet you have, your worse than my dad when it comes to cheating" Brooke retorted, as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

" Do you know what, fuck you Brooke" Lucas shouted slamming his locker shut then walking out of the school entrance.

" Shit" She knew how much Lucas hated her dad hell he hated her dad more than she did. She knew this was going to take a long time to fix.

" And so it begins" Rachel laughed walking in the opposite direction to get to class. What a great start to a relationship.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As soon as he left school he knew where he was going. He needed to make himself feel better and to help him forget that his girlfriend had just compared him to the bastard that hurt her.

" Drowning your sorrows, someone as young as you shouldn't really have sorrows you know" He looked over to see a women abut 25, she didn't really look like the type you would find in a bar like this.

" Something like that, what about you" Lucas said slurring, he had forgotten all about Brooke by now. The 6 shots of vodka and whatever else he had drunk, helped a lot.

" Well your not 21, so how old are you" She asked getting up and sitting next to him. She didn't know why she was in this disgusting bar or talking to this strange boy but she had nothing else to do.

" I'm 19, Lucas Scott" Lucas lied, she didn't need to know his age. It wasn't like he was ever going to see her again.

" I'm 26, Lindsey Strauss" Lindsey said honestly, she could tell he was wasted but she wasn't sober either. And no one else looked like they could make better conversation.

" So what's her name?" Lindsey asked, Lucas just looked at her confused " The girl that has got you in a bar at 12:30pm wasted" Lindsey added, you could see he had girl trouble from miles away. And serious girl trouble.

" Brooke Davis, she learnt me today that you can love someone more than anything but also hate them so much … at the same time" Lucas mumbled downing the new drink that was placed in front of him.

" Sounds serious, so what happened?" Lindsey asked interested, she always did love a good story.

" I'll tell you when you tell me why you're here" Lucas teased, conversation worked two ways.

" My father wanted me to be a publisher but I turned him down and got a teaching job instead, so he has disowned me. Now tell me that story" Lindsey laughed, her story wasn't that interesting.

" How long have you got" Lucas said seriously, it was going to take along time to fill her in on the drama that was his and Brooke's relationship.

" I've got all night, or at least until 9:00 have to get up for work tomorrow" Lindsey said laughing then nodding for him to continue.

It had took him nearly 2 hours to tell Lindsey about what happened and he had sobered up a little in the mean time. He found her so easy to talk to.

" Wow, that is I have no other words except wow" Lindsey stated, their relationship was very complicated.

" How about I take you home, you can't drive in that state" Lindsey offered Lucas just nodded, letting Lindsey try and help him stand up.

" How about you get your hands off my boyfriend, before I make you" Brooke's voice snapped Lucas' head up as he saw her literally charging past people, with Rachel right behind her. She knew he would be here.

" That's my baby, charming as always" Lucas mumbled making Lindsey laugh, which just made Brooke even more pissed off.

" What the fuck, we have an argument and your already about to fuck some skank" Brooke shouted, for once Rachel didn't want to get involved.

" Hey you must be Brooke, I'm just the skank who was trying to take your wasted boyfriend home" Lindsey said smirking, she could see why Lucas liked her. She was beautiful and very feisty. And from the outfit she was a cheer leader too.

" I don't need your help, I think I can take my **boyfriend **home" Brooke snapped making sure to emphasize the word boyfriend.

" Well it seem like you're the reason he is even like this in the first place" Lindsey said smugly, she didn't normally act like such a bitch.

" Well it seems to me this is none of your fucking business" Brooke replied viciously, who did this bitch think she was.

" Rachel grab this ass and take him to the car" Brooke ordered leaving her no room for objection, Rachel quietly did as she was told as she led Lucas out of the bar.

" I can see how much he loves you, maybe you should treat him a little better" Lindsey said picking her jacket up. She didn't know Lucas but he seemed like a nice guy.

" You know nothing about us, I know him better than anyone and trust me when I say I know how much he loves me" Brooke stated before turning around to leave. She didn't need some women telling her about Lucas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It didn't take long for them to get to Lucas' house, Rachel had drove home in her car and Brooke took Lucas'. She was pissed off, he was he one who wanted to do the whole dating thing but when they had an argument he went and got wasted.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't going to sleep with her I promise" Lucas mumbled lifting his head up to look at Brooke who was sat on a chair across the room.

" It's fine Lucas, go to sleep" Brooke said emotionless, she could wait until he was sober to talk to him.

" Come here … Please" Lucas pleaded sitting up and motioning for her to come towards the bed. She just stayed silent and shook her head.

" Brooke please will you come here" Lucas asked starting to get off the bed, Brooke just sighed and walked towards him crossing her arms over her body.

" I'm sorry I went to the bar, but you really got to me. I am not him, I would never hurt you" Lucas said hurt visible in his voice. He had never felt worse when she compared him to that sorry excuse for a man.

" I know that, I didn't mean it Lucas I was just annoyed because of Peyton. I trust you more than anyone" Brooke replied letting him pull her down onto his chest.

" I love you pretty girl" Lucas whispered kissing the top of her head and slowly letting himself and Brooke fall back onto the bed. Once they were both comfortable Brooke looked up at Lucas and placed a small kiss on his lips letting it linger for as long as possible, she loved the feeling of being close to him.

" Well what do we have here then?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun, I wonder who it could be LOL. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know I havn't updated in like forever but that's pretty much because I have no inspiration, anyway this took me like 10 minutes lol but I hope you will like it.

* * *

**" _**Well what do we have here then?"**_

Brooke and Lucas jumped up as the realization of who it was hit them. They both had completely different feelings towards the person who was standing at the door patiently waiting for an answer.

" Haley you're here, and early" Lucas shouted getting up to hug her, this was not going to be a good situation. He turned to look at Brooke to see if he could read her expression, her face was just blank.

" I think I'm right on time, I'm going to blame that thing I just walked in on temporary insanity" Haley retorted looking at Brooke as if she was some random slut off the street.

" How about you get your fat ass out of this house before I kick you out, didn't you get the message Lucas doesn't want you here anymore" Brooke snapped standing up, Lucas quickly held her back with his hand.

" Your funny, nearly as funny as when your dad called you a mistake in front of the whole school" Haley laughed, if there was one thing that got to Brooke it was her family. She remembered the look her dad had on his face, it was just hatred.

" Haley you better shut up now, you are going to far" Lucas shouted making Haley jump at his tone. She quickly composed her self and just let out a laugh.

" There you are, I was wondering when you was going to step in to protect your precious Brooke" Haley spat, something's never change. And Lucas Scott protecting Brooke Davis was one of them.

" No one wants you here Haley so why don't you crawl back into the hole you crawled out of" Brooke said a fake smile plastered on her face. Lucas just looked on helplessly he wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

" Or why don't you go and pay Nathan a visit, oh wait he hates you more than me and that's saying something" Brooke stated smirking making Haley's face drop. Nathan Scott was Haley's only weakness.

" I'm sure he would love a visit from you wouldn't he Brooke, if I remember the night I left you two were just the _best _of friends" Haley replied looking at a stunned Brooke knowingly. She could tell by the look on Brooke's face she had won and she was only just getting started.

" I think I'm going to stay at Rachel's" Brooke said calmly, how the hell did Haley know about her and Nathan.

" Wait, what is she talking about Brooke" Lucas asked, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Brooke just turned her head to face Haley.

" It was just a joke Lucas, you know me" Haley said fake laughing luckily Lucas didn't catch on, Brooke let out a sigh of relief.

" I'll just stay at Rachel's it's fine, you two have fun" Brooke said trying to sound as cheery as possible, but as soon as she stepped out of the door she practically ran to her car.

" How about we watch a movie… god I haven't seen you in forever" Haley said hugging Lucas, putting aside all the drama she was actually happy to see Lucas. When she left she didn't stop to think and she didn't say goodbye to anyone, she just left.

* * *

Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest, how could this happen no one but Rachel knew about her and Nathan.

" Rachel, I need your help" Brooke shouted walking into the bedroom abruptly, she couldn't let Haley James ruin her life.

" You look weird, what's wrong" Rachel asked seriously, she could tell this wasn't a joking situation.

" Haley's back, she knows about me and Nathan" Brooke said simply, collapsing on the bed defeated. She had no idea how she was going to fix this.

" Shit, what are you going to do" Rachel asked, she had never liked Haley. She didn't hate her as much as Brooke, but there always seemed to be something underneath the little miss perfect façade she showed everyone.

" That's why I came here, you need to give me some ideas" Brooke replied, Rachel was always the more manipulative one.

" You could move to China get a new identity, we could kill Haley my dad has a boat we could dump her in the sea, or tell Lucas you were wasted and thought Nathan was him…" Rachel rambled on, why did Brooke think she was the person to come to?

" This is not a joke, I can't lose Lucas because of that two faced bitch. I love him" Brooke said sighing, the first time she said it and it wasn't even to Lucas.

" Then you know what you have to do" Rachel stated, there was only one thing left to do.

" I am not going to tell him the truth, I don't do honesty" Brooke retorted, there was no way she was telling the truth. She hated watching the people on Jerry Springer who told people they cheated she wasn't going to become one of them idiots. Keep your mouth shut that was her saying, and she was going to stick to it.

" Eww, why would you tell the truth. I meant pretend to like Haley, she might not tell him if she learns to like you" Rachel said laughing at Brooke's ridiculous comment, the truth never worked out the way you wanted.

" I slept with her boyfriend, they were like in love or something" Brooke said disgusted by the thought that anyone could even love the she-devil.

" He wouldn't of slept with you if he was in love with her B, you don't hurt the people you love" Rachel replied, and for once she was actually making sense.

" I need to talk to Nathan, he will know what to do" Brooke said getting up to leave, maybe they could come up with a plan together.

" The truth always comes out in the end Brooke" Rachel shouted laughing, if it took days months or even years, it was going to come out. The truth always has a way of sneaking up on you.

* * *

" You, come here now" Brooke shouted motioning for Nathan to get in the car from across the river court. He just looked at her confused before getting in the car. Brooke drove round for a while wondering what she was going to say.

" Haley is home, she knows about us" Brooke said stopping the car, she didn't even look at him. This was bad and they both knew it.

" If she tells Lucas I am going to kill her, you need to talk to her" Brooke ordered, he was the only person she would listen to.

" I don't know if I can do that, she left me Brooke" Nathan said looking at her for the first time. She broke his heart and he didn't know if he could even look at her.

" We are the reason she left Nathan, and now you have to fix it so she doesn't ruin my life" Brooke snapped, she may seem self centred. But Lucas was the only good thing in her life and she wasn't going to lose him just because of a stupid mistake she made so long ago.

" I can't control her, if she wants to tell Lucas she will" Nathan sighed defeated, he was sick of the drama that seemed to surround all their lives.

" Do you not understand, Lucas will never speak to me again" Brooke shouted, for maybe the first time ever she didn't know what to do.

" I'm in the same position Brooke, I knew how he felt about you. This is your fucking fault" Nathan snapped, he didn't want to do it he was happy with Haley.

" My fault, I didn't hear you say no once" Brooke laughed bitterly, sleeping with him was the worst mistake she had ever made.

" I was wasted, and you was just trying to get back at Lucas. You always manipulate him, I don't know how he loves you. Your just a slut and you always will be" Nathan laughed, Brooke's hand collided with his face before he could say anything else.

" Stay the fuck away from me, and Lucas. I will sort this out" Brooke said calmly before forcefully opening the car door leaving Nathan no option but to get out.

* * *

She could tell he wanted to talk about what happened before, but she really didn't want to hear Brooke Davis' name.

" I love her" Lucas mumbled not taking his eyes off the screen, obviously he was going to carry on no matter what she thought.

" I love you Haley, but don't make me choose because it will be her no matter what . It will always be her every single time, I wont let you treat her like some slut" Lucas said firmly, she meant everything to him.

" I only treat her like one because she is one, you think of her as this perfect person who can do no wrong" Haley replied, and truthfully he had to admit to that. He did put Brooke to a higher standard than anyone else.

" I don't want to hear anything you have to say about her, I love her and nothing can change that" Lucas retorted, he knew her better than anyone.

" If that's what you think, I'm going to go and stay at my sister's house Luke. Call your girlfriend, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" Haley laughed before grabbing her jacket and leaving. It seemed as if she was never even there. Lucas waited about 2 hours before he called Brooke an told her to come back round, everything had to be perfect.

* * *

As soon as Brooke walked through the door Lucas came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

" Luke, what are you doing?" Brooke asked laughing, all thoughts of before gone as soon as she felt him close to her.

" I have a surprise for you pretty girl… you trust me don't you" Lucas whispered into her ear, before leading her down into the living room.

" Of course, hurry up Luke. You know I hate waiting" Brooke laughed letting him lead her completely, she loved surprises. He slowly removed his hands as he saw her face light up as she looked around the room. All the cushions were pulled off the sofa and just lay out across the room with dozens of candles surrounding it lighting the room slightly.

" You remember that blackout we had, and you came round to my house because both of our parents were away on business again. We just stayed up all night talking, watching movies on the cushions and eating junk food…" Lucas said grinning at the memory Brooke just stood staring at him waiting for him to continue.

" Well I remember that we were watching a horror movie and you cuddled up so close to me, I remember watching you and just thinking how I wish we could stay like that forever… just the two of us. That's the night I knew I loved you, and I promised myself I would never love anyone else" Lucas said finishing, it may sound stupid but at that moment that was exactly how he was feeling. And that feeling hadn't gone away since.

" You knew you loved me when you was 14, how did I not even see it" Brooke smiled pulling Lucas down on to the cushions and curling herself up against him.

" Maybe I knew all along and just didn't want to admit it, I never wanted to lose our friendship" Brooke replied, when she looked back it always seemed so obvious.

" Or you just never felt the same way and didn't want to hurt my feelings" Lucas joked wrapping his arm around her tighter.

" You want to know a secret Lucas Scott" Brooke grinned moving closer to his ear " I am so in love with you" she whispered quietly, a smile immediately covered his face. She couldn't remember a time ever seeing him smile so much.

" I'm in love with you too Brooke Davis" Lucas smiled leaning down and crashing his lips onto hers. He couldn't remember a time that he had ever been so happy and he didn't want that to change.

* * *

**EVEN IF IT SUCKS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LOL,,, REVIEW!!**


End file.
